Sarah's Beginning
by ShadoweGoddess
Summary: A wedding is the ending and the beginning, Sarah says a goodbye and a hello. It also ties in with Sarah's Choice. R&R please!
1. Weddings and New Beginnings

Sarah stood in the shadows, her baby brother was getting married and she hadn't been invited. Granted, it wasn't due to Toby not wanting her there; in fact he'd asked her to come. It had been their parents who had disagreed. No one believed she was alive; they'd fabricated that lie when they discovered she wasn't aging. Who would believe that a woman who looked to be only in her twenties would be the older sister of a man in his late thirties?

Sarah could feel the snarl on her lips, the growl flowing through her throat over her tongue to pass across her lips. She would stay to the shadows, but she _would_ be there for her little brother's wedding. She didn't care if no one saw her, what mattered to her and always would was Toby. Even more so, she had the feeling this would be one of the last times she saw her family. Her mother had already died, years ago now. All that was left to her was her father and Toby.

She and Karen had never gained peace with one another. In fact, once she became an adult, their rows became even more vicious. Karen had wanted Sarah out of _her_ house, despite the fact that Sarah's mother had been the owner and left it to her daughter, to be held in keeping until she was eighteen. In fact, it was to be her wedding present to Toby. The deed was already waiting on the table of presents, she'd snuck it in there as they were setting up for the wedding. Who would notice a lone woman sneaking in past all the commotion?

Feeling the tears gathering, she swiped angrily at her eyes. Now was not the time to cry. She could fall apart later. In the meantime, she had a wedding to attend, discretely of course. Stepping out of the shadows, she looked down at what she had managed to find that had been suitable to wear. It was a soft green dress, with thick spaghetti straps and a square neckline. She'd let her hair down, needing nor wanting no other adornment to mark her as notable. Not that she had much anymore.

Ignoring the stinging in her eyes that marked the onslaught of tears once more, she walked briskly across the street, joining the well-dressed crowd who were all headed to the same place. It seemed that her brother's fiancée was well off, if the clothing these people were wearing were any indication. She knew that he brother wasn't one who would want his wedding to be like this; if anything he was more like her. It didn't help that she was the one who raised him. Even when she had graduated high school, she had stayed close by.

Theirs was a bond that would not be destroyed anytime soon. Thus her need to be here, to see him marry. Even if he would not truly know she was there, she was sure he would know in his heart if not in his memories. Chewing on her lip, she ignored the way that it chafed at her already chapped lips. She focused on blending with the crowd headed into the church. She was honestly surprised that her brother had not talked his wife-to-be into a wedding in a glade or something.

Shrugging her delicate shoulders, she sat in a pew at the very back of the church's grand hall. The light filtering in was beautiful, tinted with the colors of the stained glass surrounding the uppermost windows. She could see now why Toby had chosen this church. Hidden amongst the mosaics, where the obvious signs of Christianity were, were those of an older time. A time that had long been forgotten, whoever had designed the church was of the old religion. Scattered here and there were invitations to the sidhe.

Letting a gentle smirk cross her lips, she settled back against the pew. She would be stronger here with those sigils. There was not much that Karen or even her father could do if they actually did spot her. With a soft sigh, a glamour settled over her, hiding her from those who would not welcome her presence, yet not strong enough to keep her brother from seeing her if he so chose. She let her head fall forward, so that she was watching the proceedings through not only her eyelashes, but a fringe of her hair.

Soon the chatter of near five hundred voices faded to a dull murmur. She looked to the front only to see her brother standing there, looking straight at her. With a small wave and a heart formed from her hands, she let him know that she had seen that he had noticed her presence. Raising a finger to her lips, she smiled at him as she tilted her head to look at their father who it seemed was to be his best man.

Nodding shortly, he too formed a heart out of his hands, briefly so that none would (hopefully) notice his actions. She could feel his happiness radiating through their bond. As she continued to age and he did not, she was not looking forward to when his death would bring about the end of their bond. It was the last true link they had to the other. By the time of the reception, she would be gone. She had much she needed to do.

Sarah startled when someone took a picture of her, she hadn't expected someone to be taking pictures of the guests during or before the wedding. It wasn't something she'd ever seen anyone do before. She had to admit that it was kinda cool, unexpected for sure, yet now she knew that Toby would have proof she was there. She let her glamour drop, so that he would have the true her, it was a small concession to him.

Watching as they prepared to take another picture of her, she let a truly happy smile shine forth. Toby was worth this, baring her soul even so briefly would bring him happiness. She felt that the next she saw him would be his deathbed. So here and now, she would let him immortalize her within these pictures from his wedding, smiling, happy and as carefree as she could manage. She glamoured make up, just a hint of blush, a dark red lipstick along with eyeliner so dark it made her hazel eyes like liquid.

As the wedding began, those who had been scattered throughout the guests taking pictures, made their way to surround the bride and groom at strategic positions. They would maximize all the angles they could of them. Laughing, she watched as the flashes began to go off, almost as if the paparazzi had found a star alone without their escorts. Soon the priest was announcing that the groom may kiss the bride. She smiled with _pride_ when he swept her back, his arm bracing her as he moved the veil off of her face. It gave Sarah the perfect opportunity to see the woman his brother had married, she was beautiful. It was a softer beauty that Sarah herself, not as broken or sharply defined as Karen's. She was gentle, rounded curves as her blue eyes did their best to mimic the summer sun. Peaches and cream, blended well with her white blonde waves.

She suited Toby in a way no other woman could. She wished them happiness. She was standing to leave when her father turned to her. She stopped in her tracks, she hadn't expected this. Sarah started muttering beneath her breath. She watched as her father held up his hand in as stop motion, the look on his face and in his eyes beseeching her not to leave, not just yet.

Nodding at him, she sank back down into her seat. Ignoring the indignant muttering of those around her, as those self-same people began to stand themselves and head to the reception, she stayed put. She would grant her father this one last moment. Hearing laughter, she looked up only to find not only her father, but Toby and his new wife standing at the edge of her pew.

"Sarah…" Toby whispered, his tone that of wonderment, "You came… I… I thought you wouldn't. Not after that last fight you had with Mom."

Sarah frowned at him, "I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Despite appearances, you're my _baby brother_, I would have to be dead to have not come."

Sarah's father gave a snort of laughter before he spoke, "Isn't that what you are? Dead? According to Karen and I…" He sighed, looking far older than his seventy years, "I'm sorry darling. I never… I couldn't take Karen's nagging. Just… Always remember I love you, I always will… You're my daughter."

Sarah spotted movement out of the corner of her eye, and with this she stood and called out, "You sir!" Once she had the man's attention, she motioned him to them, "Would you mind? We need just a couple more pictures…. Please…"

The man shrugged seeing it was the bride and groom as well, "Whatcha need?"

"I would like a picture of all of us together, then I would like a picture of my brother and myself," At which point she motioned between Toby and herself, "I'd also like a picture of just my father and I… Then, if the bride wouldn't mind… A picture with her." The cameraman nodded, eyeing the group, before shrugging again.

"Sure. I can do that."

Soon all the pictures had been taken, along with some he had asked them to pose for. She didn't mind. These would be the last physical reminders they would have of her. "Make sure… Your children and their children, make sure they never forget me. We are family. Whether they meet me or not, I will always come when I am needed." With that, she was gone. They would discover what she had left them when they reached the reception hall.

She had a mission. She would discover all that she could of her magic, the gifts that her beloved King had granted her. Then she would find him, tell him what she had learned and that she was ready to be his wife. There would be no other for her. After all, who could beat a king of an entirely different realm? She smiled, it was a beautiful smile, full of peace at what was going to come. Little did she know, Jareth was missing, his kingdom in disarray, nor was she aware of any of the prophecies dealing with her and her king. Along with the fate of the woman she hadn't even noticed was missing from the wedding, the woman who had so furiously refused to let Sarah come. There was plenty of time for the mysteries of that day to come back and haunt her. There was so much to see, and to learn. This was one of those things.


	2. Funerals and Goodbyes

**First off, I have to say this… Thank you! You all are AMAZING! I was originally intending on Sarah's Beginning to be a one-shot. However, with as many of you watching it as there are… I'm thinking I may just continue you it as I'm working on Sarah's Choice. I'm currently stuck at a hotel – without my own computer, so I've been working on the one in the lobby. Makes it rather interesting 'cuz I work damn near full time too. So be patient with me! On to the story!**

Before the A/N Word count was 1,276

Sarah was full of anger. She'd felt the pull of the bond she felt with her brother. Their father was being laid to rest now; the weather was beginning to mimic her mood. Dark and angry, the clouds looked as if they would burst at any moment. Looking around at those who had come to the funeral, she saw his brother and the beginning of his flock of children and extended family. It had only been ten years since he had married and his wife still glowed, even with the aura of her husband's despair.

She knew he was watching for her, so she made her way to his side. Slipping her hand within his own larger and callused hand, she squeezed it gently. The tears slid down her face as he squeezed it back, they both ignored the looks of confusion as people noticed her standing next to him. She looked young enough; she could pass as his daughter. Looking to his other side, Sarah saw his wife looking at her with eyes wide, the amazement obvious as she remembered where she had seen this mysterious dark haired woman before. Last time they had met was their wedding.

Sarah bowed her head to the woman her brother had married, a whisper of a smile on her face despite her tears. She knew that changes were coming, after all, she'd allowed herself to be seen by his wife twice in ten years, and she was not likely to be forgotten anytime soon. Then again, maybe she would help keep her memory alive within his family, telling the story of his never-aging sister, the aunt they would never know. (If they were lucky that is, seeing as she never intended on being here, or caught at the wedding, yet he always knew she was there. She couldn't hide from him. She'd also told him that she would come when she was needed… That included future generations of the Williams family…)

The longer she stood with her brother and his burgeoning family, the more she could feel the anger she had arrived with slipping away. The anger at the world would come back eventually as the grief took hold, but for now, she was surrounded by those important to her. Even if they didn't always know who she was, as their father was laid to rest, she realized she hadn't seen hide nor hair of Karen, in fact… She hadn't seen her at her brother's wedding all those years ago either.

"Where is she Toby? I know she wasn't at your wedding. The bitch has so much to pay for, now she does our father dishonor by not coming to his funeral?" She could feel her breath frosting the air before her, causing the rain that had been falling to turn to sleet, then slowly to hail. There wasn't a whole lot she could do to control her power yet, it was one of the things she had been searching all these years for, something to temper the hot edge of her temper into steel.

She watched as Toby took a deep breath before swallowing, his Adam's apple bobbing quickly as he struggled to find the words to calm her. As the seconds grew into minutes, she could feel her fury gaining new momentum as it soared ever higher. Finally, he gave in and just looked at her. "There's nothing I can say sister. She hasn't been here… Not for a long time. She disappeared shortly before my wedding. Where she went… I cannot rightly say. All I know is she is gone, she hasn't contacted us… Dad or I… Not ever. I miss her, she _is_ my mother, but she isn't you. You raised me, so I am glad you are here. Dad would be pleased that you have come around again, I know… He missed you. He wished he could see you every day, he also regretted what Mother and he said about you. Yet… What was he to do? You aren't aging sister. You still… You are still as gorgeous as you were when you ran the Labyrinth for me." She gave him wide eyes as what he said struck her. He was too young to know she had run the Labyrinth for him that she had wished him away. However, she wouldn't prod him for answers she wasn't ready and might not ever be ready to hear.

"If I ever see her…." She trailed off as she felt something bump into her legs, looking down it was her niece. Her first, she was as dark as she was, despite both her parents being blonde and blue eyed. Laughing, she bent down to pick her up. "She is truly Irish. Don't let her down little brother." As she spoke, she could see the threads of fate twining around the little one, speaking without thought, she cuddled the girl, "The time will come, beauty will give rise to power, fate will go hand in hand with the crown, dancing along the threads of power, family will call to family, blood will bind ever closer. Pleasure will gain power over temper, so the Williams family shall be undone, as the sidhe grow ever closer."

"Sarah…." Her brother's wife stared at her, scared of what had just happened. Sarah just shrugged. She could not undo what had just been done, the fates had decreed it. Powerful and unaging as she might be, she was still at the whim of the fates and gods, just as any other person. Looking away from the woman, she realized that the funeral was over, they were all that was left to mourn a great man. A man who had died before his time, without the woman who was supposed to be his wife, she didn't even know if he had started the proceedings to divorce or annul their marriage. She hoped he had, Karen deserved nothing of her fathers, especially after having disappeared on not just her father but her brother as well.

Turning to Toby, she took her hand back from him only to wrap her free arm around him as she cuddled his daughter between them. The girl would be blessed and cursed, never truly knowing her aunt, yet cursed due to meeting her just the once. If they had not met, Sarah was almost positive that she would have gone unnoticed to the fates and their whims. Going to her tip toes, she kissed his cheek before letting him take the weight of his daughter as she backed away.

"I loved dad Toby. Don't ever doubt that, he chose to lay in the bed he made. I am only truly thankful that he brought you into my life. I would not have it any other way, well I'd love to be able to age and be able to see you and my nieces… And soon to be nephews, your wife is pregnant with twins. Two boys, both will be blonde and blue eyed. They'll be devils they will, don't forget the goblins little brother. You're always protected."

Sarah turned and walked away once more. The rain and mists enshrouding her petite frame as darkness began to fall. As Toby and his own small family began to walk away, they never noticed the lily that appeared on their father's grave, nor the writing that also appeared on the headstone.

Below what Toby had engraved, Sarah too placed her own words.

"A great man always, loved and cherished.  
Our father may he rest in peace,  
Even as time has taken its toll,  
We'll remember you always.  
Until we meet again daddy."


	3. Funerals and Meetings

It really was quite by chance that she ran into her niece on the day that her brother died. She felt it as she was walking down a busy street, the breaking of the bond between them almost sent her staggering to the ground. As it was, the pain was excruciating, tears spilling down her cheeks. It was only through this meeting that she realized that Toby had named his only daughter after her.

He had named her Sarah. Perhaps it would be a Williams tradition now, pass on the name of the un-aging Aunt Sarah, let her be remembered for her name carries weight and meaning. When the time comes, she'll come to rescue us all. She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts, she was just being stupid now, the grief was getting to her. Looking her over once more, she remembered the only other time she had ever met her niece; she couldn't have been more than two or three.

Her observations then had stayed true; she was still as dark as she was. The only true difference between the two was eye color. Sarah could see the laughter dancing in her eyes, even as innocence had faded. She wondered how exactly her prophecy had turned out for the girl, now woman before her. She couldn't bear to ask, yet she had too.

"How did the prophecy I…" She wasn't sure had to phrase the question, after all, how do you ask the niece you've only met once before if the prophecy she had been coerced into making, seeing as the fates hadn't given her much of a choice as to stopping it. However, her niece knew what she was trying to ask, "I married a half fae. He is… Well, he's a child of Oberon's. That's all I can say, I married into royalty, as you will too. I… Know the true tale of the Labyrinth and its King. I have a feeling… Well, I know that when you marry the Goblin King, you will be beauty marrying power, and fate going hand in hand with royalty? You and the Goblin King have been destined for years…. Decades even from what I understand." Here her niece trailed off, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Perhaps Aunt, we should go to Fathers funeral. There you can say goodbye, in the meantime… Think over the rest of the prophecy."

As they made their way to her baby brothers funeral, the words of the prophecy ate at her thoughts. The time will come, beauty will give rise to power, fate will go hand in hand with the crown, dancing along the threads of power, family will call to family, blood will bind ever closer. Pleasure will gain power over temper, so the Williams family shall be undone, as the sidhe grow ever closer.

She had always been called beautiful when she was younger, before they realized that she wasn't aging… It was then that they found out about her running the Labyrinth for Toby because she had been a spoiled brat to him. She'd felt her power growing steadily over the years once she'd stopped denying everything. Perhaps her running the Labyrinth _had_ been fate after all, it _had_ made her grow up and face her fears about her family and Toby.

No matter what, she was always coming back to her family. Even now that her brother was dead, she had found her niece, the niece she had only ever intended on meeting the once. She hadn't even met the twins she had told her brother and his wife that they would be having. Maybe… The contact with her gave them that ability? The ability to… Call her? She just shrugged mentally, there was so much to think of and too much to digest! Frowning, the felt the tears still flowing, even as her mind was occupied with thoughts of the prophecy and Jareth… She still mourned her little brother.

Startled out of her own thoughts she jumped when she felt arms around her, in fact two sets of arms. She decided not to squirm when two voices whispered in her ears, "Aunt Sarah… You came." It was the boys she had known were to be born. She could feel the tears blurring her vision once more, even with her eyes closed.

She couldn't bear to watch as her brother's body was lifted and set into the ground, deep within his coffin. She couldn't even remember how old he was; it had been so long since she had kept track of time. She just settled into the embrace of her two nephews. They would stay with her, even as they too mourned, they had had a lifetime with their father, while for the first time they would see the Aunt that had always been whispered about.

Their father had talked to them about her once they were old enough to understand. He'd told them very seriously that she would come when they most needed her. She would never leave her family to suffer alone, or even at all if she could prevent it. They too could see that she was suffering; the last of her family, beyond them was gone. The brother she had loved beyond life itself was now safely ensconced within the ground.

Pulling away from the twins, she looked at them. She could see that they took after their mother and father, blue eyes and blonde hair. Both of them were tall, taller than she had expected them to be. She could feel a smile teasing the edges of her lips, they reminded her so much of Toby! The laughter dancing in their eyes, mischief contained in ever movement… That was their father through and through.

"Nice to finally meet the twins I predicted. I hope you've been taking good care of your sister. She's one special little girl."

"Little! Are you kidding us?!" One of the twins managed to squeak out, eyeing his sister from a short distance away. She was older than them, _and_ she was about thirty now! She was _past_ being called little!

"You'll _always_ be children to me," Sarah's voice had fallen from playful to cold and firm. She was older than Toby, making her _far far_ older than her niece and two nephews. "Just because I appear young, do _not_ mistake me for one your age. I am your aunt boys. Respect me or you'll regret it," She let them feel her power, the warm summer air edging to cool, then cold as her anger grew.

"Escort your mother, sister and I to his grave once everyone is gone," Sarah commanded before she stalked away. They waited impatiently for the last of the mourners to leave; Toby had led a quiet life once his sister was gone. He kept himself and his family private seeing no reason to tempt the fates more than Sarah already had.

"Aunt Sarah?" Her niece called to her. "Yes?" She almost croaked out, her voice gone due to the tears she had shed that day. She was tired of always crying, she wanted to be reunited with her mother, father and now little brother. They had been what had kept her going, especially Toby. Now there was almost nothing to live for.

"We're ready to go to Father's grave, and the twins sent me to get you. I believe you managed to scare them quite badly." Sarah couldn't even feel guilty, yet as she stood, she managed to reach out and hug the younger Sarah before her. "Your father will always watch over you, so will I. Despite what your brothers did, I will watch over you all." All the younger Sarah could do was cling to her Aunt, letting the tears she'd held back until them fall in silent shudders.

"Come now darling, we have a headstone to modify."

Once they had reached the others, Sarah opened her arms to her sister-in-law, offering her a hug which she promptly through herself into. This was a woman who had known her husband, was sister to him, and was always there when she was truly needed. Perhaps not at the birth of their children, but at their wedding and when their father had died, now here when she shouldn't have to have seen her little brother laid to rest.

Pulling away slowly, she rejoiced in the comfort her husbands sister had lent her, the strength and courage to face another day. Stepping back to her boys, she watched as lilies red and orange both sprouted along the bottom edge of the headstone. Watched wide-eyed with her children as words engraved themselves upon the ebony stone.

"Beloved brother, wonderful father.

I may have outlived you, yet you have lived the fuller, better life.

In this I envy you, rest in peace little brother.  
Wait for us, we'll see you again.

Give our love to Mom and Dad.

Always loved."

With those words not spoken no, but forever imprinted in stone and his children's hearts, she turned and began to walk away. She was stopped before she got too far by one of the twins shouting for her, "Will we see you again?"

Looking over her shoulder, she sent them all a brief smile. "Only when the need is truly great will you see me again. I cannot let the fates curse you as they have me, or your sister. For it was I who spoke the prophecy to and about her." With those words spoken she disappeared into the darkness as twilight began to settle in the cemetery.


	4. Danu, Dagda and Arawn

Sarah frowned as she threw herself onto the bed of the hotel she was currently staying in. She could feel the headache building in her skull, pounding and jabbing behind her eyes through to her temples. Quickly, she smoothed the lines of her face as even that small motion made the pain worse.

Closing her eyes, she drifted half awake, half asleep as the pain kept her from truly sleeping. She wasn't sure what was going on, the only time she'd ever been affected by anything this badly was when she and Toby were still bonded… At that thought, she felt tears building and sliding down her face, dangling from her lashes like miniature crystals.

She felt lost, as if she had no place to go. Nor was she sure that the feelings were completely hers either… It was like there was a duality to her emotions, as if they were being reflected back at and to her from someone else. Groaning, she rolled over and prayed for blessed darkness to take her away from her thoughts and the pain in her head and heart.

With a sigh, she let the darkness of sleep sweep her away. A sudden pounding made her jerk from the deep sleep she'd fallen into. Slipping out of bed and to her feet, she jogged the five or so feet from the bed to the hotel's door. Looking into the little peephole all she saw was a mass of hair standing on end as whoever had been pounding on the door took a break and was leaning their head against the door.

She could feel them as if they were right next to her, their energy was that strong, creeping through the cracks between the frame and the floor. It felt malevolent, as unwelcome as Karen would be in all her undead glory. Sarah shuddered and pulled away from the door, backing up until she hit the bed. Of which she scrambled over as quickly as she could, huddling against the wall.

She had a feeling she was safe so long as she didn't open the door… Which was bowing under the weight of the power being thrown at it from the other side, she could see that she would be in even more danger just huddling on the floor than _if she were getting her ass moving… Now!_

Standing, she could see exactly what stood in the doorway of her room. The remains of the door were still floating to the ground, wood chips and shards littered the once pristine carpet. Trying to look through the gloom of the shattered door, she was able to make out a man, his hair no longer standing up on end, but falling around his shoulders.

She managed a shaky snarl of "Who are you?" Before his laughter broke through her forced bravado.

"Who am I…? Who are you to radiate such _pure_ power…? There is _no one else in this realm_ who tastes of power like you do…" The man murmured in response to her, his eyes far away. Without even seeming to pay attention, he stepped aside as she tried to throw her magic at him.

"Ah dearling, that won't work on me…" With laughter in his eyes and the quirk of his lips, he danced around the small room, avoiding the bed with an unnatural grace. Letting loose a laugh as she tried once more to send her magic at him, he was taken by surprise as she launched herself over the bed.

As she launched herself at him, she let herself loosen the control she held on her other form, claws in place of her nails, she raked him as he moved just a tad too slow to avoid her. His eyes wide, he darted to the side to dodge another swipe from her wickedly sharp claws. "You must truly be powerful if you have another form."

"I don't care how powerful I am, I just want to know what the hell you're doing _invading my room!"_ She kept batting at him with her claws, almost as if she was just playing with him by letting him escape by the skin of his teeth. He could see it too, so with a snarl he let his magic loose, it was so strong it was a visible aura around him, strands of grey and black surrounding him, gyrating in the air around his body with strands reaching towards her.

With a squeak that almost made the man across from her laugh once more, she slowly moved backwards to the window, which she promptly threw herself out of. Laughter spilled from her parted lips, exhilaration coursing through her body as the adrenaline from the encounter with the man in her room pounded through her body as well.

Peering through the shattered window, he shook his head. Such daring from one as young as she was, he could smell it on her, the power that wafted off her like a perfume was as young and innocent as any sidhe before their hundreth or more year. He watched as her lithe form landed in a crouch, just by observing her, he could see that her other form was more than likely some sort of feline. In fact, he had a bet that it would be an ancient creature, the power… Well there was only one creature who could create a sidhe from nothing.

Grumbling, he slid out the window himself. His form was a smidgeon to large and bulky to fit comfortably, but there was nothing to be done about that. With a grunt, he finally managed to shove his body through the window, ignoring the way the glass snagged and caught at his clothing and skin.

Once he'd landed, he sniffed at the air, a moue of distaste forming, as he scented not only the tantalizing scent of the girl, but also the myriad of scents from the modern world. Fumes from a bus, exhaust from cars, even rotting garbage from the sewers. Following at a leisurely pace, he let his mind wander. Why would the Labyrinth have created a human and sidhe hybrid…? What was the use? The sidhe were a well established race by this point in time, seeing as he was once a god of the sidhe.

Not that the Labyrinth ever cared for what he or the others thought. Perhaps if she was back to creating things, he should name her as she truly was, Danu. Mother of the sidhe… Wife of Dagda. With a sigh he returned to the present. Perhaps he would introduce the pretty little morsel to Dagda… He would have an even better idea of just what Danu was up to than anyone else… So he hoped at least.

Seeing Sarah just ahead, he jogged to catch up to her, smothering his power so that she wouldn't know it was him before he had reached her. When he _had_ reached her, he grabbed her around the waist and they shimmered briefly before they were gone, leaving the street barren of any evidence of their presence.

As they arrived, Sarah was spitting fire and yowling. Arawn couldn't help but throw his head back and laugh as she raked her nails, no claws, down his chest. "Oh you are truly beautiful… Too bad I have a feeling that the Labyrinth has a plan for you. A plan that doesn't include me sadly…" Letting her go, she stumbled and fell on her rear-end.

"Tell me who the _hell_ you are… And where the fucking _hell am I now!"_

"Who I am… I am… I am Arawn, King of the Underworld."

"You've got to be _fucking kidding me!"_

"No dearling, I am not. However, I have someone I'd like you to meet… And just call me Arawn. I haven't been a true King for many, many years…" With that he spun on his heel and led her into the house that they had arrived in front of. Sarah was too upset to take notice of any of the surroundings.

"Who do you bring to see this old man Arawn?" A deep voice boomed from a room deeper in the house, echoing strangely with a duality of accent and deepness.

"Someone who the Labyrinth has played with, she is mortal turned sidhe. Do you have any idea of what the Mother is planning?" Arawn questioned the man before them.

"I haven't a clue," The man said before his gaze turned to Sarah. He glanced once more at Arawn, a quick flicker of his eyelids told him that they would discuss things later. Once Sarah wasn't around, there was something afoot that would require their attention in the Underground once more. "So have you ever heard a first hand account of the defeat of Balor…?"

Sarah quirked a brow, "I haven't… However, I want to know who you are before you tell me any stories. I don't want to be stuck here forever only to find that once I'm able to escape that a hundred or more years have passed."

The man let loose a belly laugh, his dark eyes dancing with amusement, "I am Dagda, husband of Danu, mother of the sidhe." Sarah's eyes widened, before she fell back against the wall.

"Well then Father," The honorific fell from her lips without conscious thought, "Feed me and then tell me your tales of old."

A/N – Before the A/N I was at just over 1.5k in words. Anyway. I took some creative license because well **shrugs** I could. Dagda and Danu – Sources say their either married or mother & son, either way. So just so you guy's don't bitch at me :P


End file.
